


Imprisonment and Freedom

by MrDarkspring



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Dark rangers, Enemies to Lovers, Escape, F/F, F/M, Ignoring cannon AU, Smut, a actual story, actually planning each chapter in advance, imprisonmnet, not making it up as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDarkspring/pseuds/MrDarkspring
Summary: Jaina kills hellscream at his trial and is imprisoned in Violet hold by the leaders of the allaince and horde who fear her state of mind , Except Sylvanas , who see's a kindred spirit





	1. Imprisoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vereesa windrunner in this AU did not have children with her husband ,

Jaina looked up from her bed as the force field was lowered and a hooded figure was thrown into the cell, landing on their knees with a thump. She smiled as she recognized Sylvanas Windrunner, stripped of all her armor and belongings, save her hood, leggings, and Bra. Obviously, they were taking no chances with the banshee, just as they hadn’t with her, although she at least had been allowed to keep her shirt. “So looks like I have a new roommate, how wonderful,” she said sarcastically as Sylvanas got to her feet. “Proudmoore, still looking to commit genocide and kill us all or have you calmed down yet?” she replied, smirking at the mage. ” I should have leveled Orgrimmar and then gone onto destroy undercity and you with it,” she said, glaring at Sylvanas before the pair of them both started grinning and embraced one another. “I’ve missed you,” Jaina said, her lips caressing Sylvanas’s. Sylvanas returned the kiss, her hands running down Jaina’s sides and holding onto her hips. “What did you do to end up here, I thought you were war Chief now?” 

Sylvanas sighed. “Your little lion happened. Convinced me to allow contact between forsaken and humans, to let relatives see one another and then sneaked in Calia Menethil. Obviously, I lost my temper and tried to kill her but I didn’t get the chance. While it seems I trusted the boy king and had only taken a few rangers with me, he did not trust me and had a lot more troops. I was taken down and captured and my rangers forced to retreat. Last I heard Saurfang was now War Chief and the horde has pretty much disowned me and Calia now rules undercity. I’ve spent the last two months in the stockades before they moved me here. The only people I have left loyal to me are the dark rangers and they are in hiding”. Jaina looked at the banshee. “I’ve told you that temper will get you into trouble one day my love,” she said, pulling Sylvanas closer. “You’re one to talk Dalah’surfal” she replied kissing Jaina again. 

Two years ago 

The court was in an uproar. Guards restrained Jaina and put anti-magic cuffs on her but it was too late for Hellscream, his dismembered and chard body smoldering in the middle of the floor. Vereesa looked at her best friend in shock, not believing that she was capable of doing such a thing. Sylvanas, on the other hand, looked at Jaina with something akin to lust, excited by the display of anger and power she had just witnessed. Varian called for order as did Baine and soon everybody calmed down as Jaina was led away in chains. 

“He was a murdering Bastard and got what he deserved, “Sylvanas said to the gathering of leaders, “I can’t believe any of you would dare imprison Proudmoore for getting revenge. Need I remind you that filthy piece of shit murdered hundreds at Theramore, including my own brother in law? I vote we let her go free”. King Varian stood up, his face in a frown as he tried to control his temper. “You would say that banshee, given how easily you kill, but the fact remains, Jaina is a powerful mage and if she cannot control herself, she is a danger to us all. What happens if she gets angry at the horde or the alliance and decides to destroy a city, she nearly did with Orgrimmar. I will not take that risk. Until she is mentally sound, I vote we imprison her for the good of us all”. Sylvanas frowned. Varian was usually a kill first, ask questions later kind of king, this was more articulate than she expected. All around her the other alliance leaders seemed to agree with him as did many of the Horde. Only Baine sided with her so they were outvoted. Sylvanas got to her feet again. “The Violet hold will not hold her. When she escapes, not if, she will remember everyone one of you cowards who put her there and we will all suffer. The lot of you are short-sighted fools” and with that she stormed from the meeting, followed by Baine. 

And so Jaina Proudmoore, once the ruler of Theramore was sentenced to imprisonment in violet hold until such time as she was deemed no longer a danger. When she got the news, she just nodded, seeing as she was already in her prison. She was barefoot, just wearing a pair of leggings and a shirt. Everything else had been taken from her. “Just like Kinndy, Pained, Rhonin and Theramore,” she thought bitterly. Killing Hellscream had given her some momentary pleasure but it would not bring the dead back, it would not reverse what he had done. She felt empty and alone, not even having the emotions to grieve. She looked around her cell. It had a bath and toilet sectioned off to give her privacy while the rest of the cell, contained a bed, chair, and desk. This was going to be her home for the foreseeable future. A cell with a force field for a door. She sighed and lay down, a single tear running down her cheek 

She was woken up by shouting and Sylvanas Windrunner pushing an agitated guard out of the way. “I’m only going to speak to her you fucking morons” she hissed, stopping in front of the force field. Jaina wondered what the banshee was going to say, what taunt she was going to throw. “Have you come to gloat Banshee” Jaina spat, glaring at Sylvanas. “For what it’s worth Proudmoore, I agree with what you did, that bastard deserved it and more and I tried in the council meetings, I tried to make them see sense but only Baine agreed with me and we were outvoted. I’m sorry, for all of it, for your imprisonment, for not being able to kill Hellscream before he destroyed your city and killed those you love. I’m sorry for how Varian has treated you. If I was your Queen, I would not have punished you but reward you”. Jaina was stunned and didn’t notice Sylvanas lick her lips as she said that last part. It took her a few moments to respond. Stepping up to the force field, she looked closely at Sylvanas. “What are you up to? Sylvanas looked around and then back at Jaina. “I know what it’s like to lose your home, your loved ones, to suffer as you have. I just thought you could do with that, someone who understands”. Jaina smiled sadly. “Thank you, “she said, almost whispering. “ Sylvanas held her hand flat against the force field and Jaina did likewise on the other side. “I don’t know when I’ll be able to visit but I will try to get here as often as possible. You should not be here Proudmoore, this is a travesty” and then she was gone, leaving Jaina alone in her thoughts.

one month later 

Jaina was woken up by more noise. It had been a week since Sylvanas’s last visit and they had talked for hours. The guards even let Sylvanas into the cell, after she was searched and Jaina had hugged her, nearly in tears at been able to touch another creature, even one as cold as the Banshee Queen. By the time Sylvanas had to leave, Jaina was so much more relaxed, so when she saw the silhouette of an elf in the corridor, she desperately hoped it was Sylvanas. When it turned out to be Vereesa, Jainas’s heart sank, which surprised her as Vereesa was her best friend. Vereesa was let into the cell. “Are you ok” was the first thing she asked and Jaina struggled not to reply with a sarcastic comment. “Must be Sylvanas rubbing off on me?” she thought. She paused as that thought bought with it a rather pleasant mental image before she shook her head and gave Vereesa an answer. “I‘m as well as can be expected, considering the people I once thought my friends put me here,” she said in a low voice, tinged with anger. Vereesa took her hands. “I’m sorry, I’ve been petitioning King Varian and the Kirin Tor about you been released but they still think you're dangerous”. She looked down sadly, not been able to look Jaina in the eye. “I am dangerous” Jaina replied, “and when I get out of here, those fools will find out how dangerous I fucking am”. The venom in Jaina’s voice surprised even her and nearly had Vereesa in tears. Jaina’s expression softened and she pulled Vereesa close. “I’m sorry, I know you lost as much as me,” she said, holding her best friend close, “I’m…fine”.

Vereesa pulled away and sat on Jaina’s bed. “I wish I could do more but I have no real power or influence here. I hated that bastard and after what he did, I can’t believe they did this to you”. Jaina sat next to her. “Enough about me, what about you?” Vereesa looked at her, tears now running down her face. “I…it’s been a year but I don’t think…I can’t handle this” she cried. And Jaina pulled her close, the elf sobbing into her shoulder. “Rhonin was everything to me. We were going to start a family and now, now I have nothing, not even you”. Jaina rocked back and forth with Vereesa. “Go see your sister, she understands, she will listen to you “. Vereesa’s head shot up. “Sylvanas, but she…that is…she isn’t my sister anymore Jaina”. Jaina sat back, giving Vereesa a serious look of disproval. “It was that attitude that pushed her and the forsaken into the horde. She is your damn sister Vereesa and can be there for you much better than I can, stuck as I am in this fucking place”. Vereesa was taken back by the anger in Jaina’s voice. Twice now, her best friend had sounded like her sister. Jaina calmed herself. “You still have family left Reesa, don’t waste that, please, go see Sylvanas”. Vereesa nodded and Jaina pulled her back close, kissing her head. “She may surprise you.”

Sylvanas was sitting on her throne, one leg over the armrest, her back against the other. Lounging would have been a better description than sitting. She was fed up. She wanted to go and see Jaina but Vol’jin was convening a meeting in Undercity in about an hour, so she didn’t have the time. There was a knock at the door and one of the guards entered. “Sorry for the intrusion my lady, but your sister is here and wished an audience”. Sylvanas sat up and swung her leg round, so she was on her throne properly.” Send her in” she said and watched as her sister looked around a bit fearfully before walking over to her. Vereesa stopped a few feet in front of Sylvanas. The guard shut the door, leaving them alone together and Sylvanas stood up, stepping over to her sister so they were looking eye to eye. 

“Why are you here?” Sylvanas asked and Vereesa suddenly threw her arms around her and started crying. Startled, Sylvanas just looked down at her sister as she sobbed against her, before slowly putting her arms around her and pulling her over to the seats that lined the room. She sat there with Vereesa leaning against her for about an hour, not saying a word, just humming and rocking her sister in her arms. “Are…you going to be alright little moon” Sylvanas asked as Vereesa finally stopped crying. Vereesa nodded and wiped her face. “I don’t want to be alone, can I stay with you tonight,” she asked, catching Sylvanas by surprise. “Yes of course but I have to get ready for a meeting, Kalira will look after you until I get back”. As Sylvanas spoke, Kalira emerged from the shadows, the pale elf’s eyes looking at the puffy face younger sister of her Queen with surprising tenderness. “Show her to my room and light the fire for her,” she said and then turned to her sister.” Kalira will take care of your needs while I’m at the meeting” she said and then got up, leaving her sister with the dark ranger.


	2. developments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas spends the night, Kalira helps Vereesa move on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is talk of Vereesa' feeling about losing her husband . Its not really in depth but i thought best put a warning here in case it upsets anyone

Kalira looked at the sleeping form of Vereesa Windrunner. She had sat on the bed in the Guest Quarters and almost immediately fell asleep. Kalira had sighed and removed the high elf’s boots and armor, leaving her in just her leggings and shirt, then sat down on the chair, watching her. She wondered where Sylvanas was.

“Every time I visit, you make a scene, and will you just fuck off” Sylvanas shouted at the guard as she came to Jaina’s cell. “Not before you let me in” she shouted again and the force field went down, allowing her to step inside before it resumed once more. “Bloody fool” Sylvanas growled, turning to Jaina, taken back somewhat when the mage kissed her. Sylvanas was surprised but elated as well and returned the kiss, her hand on the back of Jaina’s head, the other on the mages back. Finally, she broke the kiss and looked into Jainas bright blue eyes. “Not that this is an unwelcome development but where did that come from,” she asked, her hand still on the small of Jaina’s back. “I’m lonely” Jaina replied, her hands on Sylvanas’s hips, “and I like you I think”. Sylvanas smiled and pulled Jaina over to the bed, sitting on the edge. “As much as I like you as well, you need to be aware of some things”. 

She undid her armor and pulled it off her chest, placing Jaina’s hand in its place. “I’m cold, I have no heartbeat. Could you love this”? Jaina’s face had gone red and Sylvanas looked down, at the hand she was holding against her naked breast.” oh, sorry” she said but made no move to remove Jaina’s hand and neither did the mage. “Can you…be intimate” Jaina asked and Sylvanas nodded. “Strangely, I am still able to feel pleasure and respond to that pleasure as I would if I was alive, I just cannot get pregnant, on account of been dead”. She grinned at Jaina and winked, making Jaina laugh. “I don’t think having children with you is something I’m likely to worry about, what with been in prison and all that” Jaina replied and pulled Sylvanas close, kissing her again, her hand joined by her other. 

Kalira looked at the clock. Sylvanas had been out all night and Kalira was a bit angry. Twice Vereesa had woken up and it took Kalira having to get into bed with her and cuddle her, for her to sleep through the night. Which is how Sylvanas found them when she came swanning back into the room, a dreamy look on her face and bite marks on her neck. “Where the hell were you” Kalira demanded, sounding like an angry parent, “and is that a love bite, no multiple love bites”. Sylvanas looked at her sheepishly before she remembered she was Queen and glared at her ranger. “Someone is forgetting their place Kalira,” she said, the tone of her voice suggesting that Kalira was treading on dangerous ground. “You forgot yours. You should have been here with your sister” Kalira hissed back,” or did you forget”. The two of them stared at each other until Vereesa turned over and wrapped her arm around Kalira’s waist, mumbling “so soft and cuddly” as she cuddled up to her. 

Kalira looked at Sylvanas and Sylvanas looked at Kalira and both of them burst out laughing. Vereesa woke up and looked at them both, suddenly realizing she had her head in Kalira’s lap and her arm wrapped around her waist. She sat up, blinking. “You never came home” Vereesa accused Sylvanas “and …is that a love bite?” Kalira smirked. “She was visiting Jaina again,” she said, causing Vereesa to sit up. “What, now long have …did you…what” she said. Sylvanas sighed, looking daggers at Kalira. “I’ve been visiting her since she was incarcerated. We have grown…close. Last night I spent the night with her”. Vereesa looked at Kalira who looked at her back and they both started smiling. “Sylvanas and Jaina sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G” They sang together. “Fucking children” muttered Sylvanas, walking out of the room, throwing her arms in the air. Kalira went to leave, still laughing when Vereesa put her hand on her arm. ”do you have to go” she asked, “it’s just I don’t know anyone here” Kalira looked at her. “I am at your disposal until your sister tells me otherwise Lady Windrunner,” she said, “but before you go anywhere, I’ll run you a bath and get you a change of clothes”. 

Sylvanas sat on her throne thinking. Last night had been unexpected but not unwelcome. Jaina knew her way around an elf that was for sure. Sylvanas recalled that she had a night elf bodyguard when she ruled Theramore and wondered if they had had a closer relationship. It would explain how Jaina had known about the ears. Gods that women truly knew about the ears. Sylvanas leaned back, smiling at the memory. Sylvanas felt happy, something that had not really happened to her since she had died. Jaina had seen her, every scar she had, had felt her lack of breathing, her coldness and it had not frightened her at all. In fact, she seemed to enjoy it somehow. She had kissed and licked her scars, every one of them including the big one left by Frostmourne. Sylvanas never realized how sensitive that scar had been until Jaina’s lips had moved along it, her tongue caressing it. How would have thought that a human would have made her feel alive again? Both her sisters had married humans so perhaps it just runs in the family. 

Not that Sylvanas would ever touch a man again though. Nathanos was her last dalliance in that area and while he had tried, he had left her disappointed. Jaina, on the other hand, knew how to please a woman. Sylvanas had defiantly not been her first. Perhaps the way that petulant man child Arthas had treated her before his corruption had put her off men. She remembered he was a bit of a smug arrogant arsehole even before he became a death knight. That was something they had in common she supposed, both of them had been hurt by Arthas, although Sylvanas would get the trophy in that particular competition. At least he had not killed Jaina. Still, she had suffered, especially with what Hellscream had done to Theramore and then to be locked up for getting her rightful revenge. “One day I’ll make them all pay for that” she whispered to herself, anger replacing the happiness she had felt earlier. Gods they would be sorry for imprisoning her. 

Kalira spent the day with Vereesa, who was now wearing a dark ranger uniform. Given how Vereesa’s blond hair was almost white, it was only her skin color and lack of red eyes that marked her as anything other than a dark ranger. Kalira kept finding herself drawn back to them, a bright blue with a slight glow of the arcane magic that most elves, even non-magic users, had within them. They had taken a tour of the Undercity and then the ruins above, before riding out into Tirisfal Glades, right down to the coast, where they had killed some undead murlocs, to ensure they had the beach to themselves. Kalira had purchased some food from the vendors who served the ambassadors and made a picnic and now the pair sat on the beach, watching the sunset. She had enjoyed her day and Vereesa had slowly forgotten her sorrows, enjoying Kalira’s company. 

She had been surprised when Kalira had eaten some of the food though, so Kalira explained that despite her undeath, her senses still existed and although she did not need to eat or drink, she could enjoy the taste and that food and liquids were needed for other things that the forsaken still enjoyed. When Vereesa had asked what, Kalira just winked at her. “Oh,” she had said surprised, “you can still do that then”. Kalira smiled, “your sister has with Jaina, and you saw the evidence”. Vereesa had got slightly embarrassed and her face went red as Kalira laughed and then, without thinking kissed her. Their lips touched for the briefest moment before Kalira pulled away. She went to get up but Vereesa took her hand. “I…I…don't…think I’m ready yet…but when I am…if your still not taken…I think I’d like that”. Kalira nodded and just put her arm around her instead and Vereesa leaned into her as the sun set across the sea, painting the sky in shades of red, orange and purples and the sea a bright orange, making it look on fire. Vereesa pulled herself tighter against Kalira and the ranger tried not to smile. For this one, she would wait. 

That night, Sylvanas was waiting for them as they got back. “Kalira, a word if you please,” she said and Vereesa kissed the rangers cheek, and then went to her room. Kalira stared at Sylvanas, expecting a reprimand. She was therefore surprised when she spoke. “Thank you for looking after my sister. You seem to have become close. If it goes somewhere, you have my blessing” Kalira nodded. “She is not ready yet, but I’ll wait”, she said, looking down the hall towards Vereesa room. Then Sylvanas was next to her and she felt a gauntleted hand gripping her shoulder. “If you hurt her, I will end you,” she said and then Kalira was alone. 

Sylvanas knocked on the door and walked in, lounging in the chair while her sister was in the bathroom. Vereesa walked back into the main chamber, dressed in her nightshirt, her hair wrapped in a towel. “So you and Jaina hmmm,” she said smiling. Sylvanas countered with “You and Kalira” and waited. “I’m not ready yet,” Vereesa said, “but when I am, if she still wants me, I will be hers”. Sylvanas leaned back. “What’s making you not ready, apart from guilt? Although to be honest with you Rhonin was a good man and wouldn’t want you wallowing, he would want you to move on, so feeling guilty is a bit silly little moon”. Vereesa sat on the bed and looked at her sister. “I still miss him Vana, I still cry sometimes when I think about him. I can’t start anything with Kalira until that feeling goes”. Sylvanas moved from the chair and sat next to her sister. “ That feeling will never go Little moon, you will even if you live for three thousand years, always find yourself missing him and crying over silly little things that remind you of him. It does not mean you can’t love another and he would want you to find happiness again”. She kissed her sister on the head. “Do you want me to stay or should I ask Kalira to come and be with you”. Vereesa gave a little smile. “Kalira please” she replied.

**Author's Note:**

> The bit about Calia Menethil is in this becouse i was reading Twilight gods by Awfulwaful & Inquestorm and that gave me the idea for how get Sylvanas imprisoned as well . No intention to copy or anything and i would recomend Twilight gods as i thought it was a good opening chapter and look forward to the rest :-)


End file.
